The Defenders
by horseluv386
Summary: There were six who rose above the rest, to rule the largest empires in the realm of PE. Now a threat comes from where none have gone before... or so they think. Now, they have to defend not only their empires, but the whole multiverse as well. Will they win? Includes OCs and no shipping/romance whatsoever.
1. The Crafting Wars (Part 1)

**Here's where the story really starts! The newcomer, Gibkids123, has been accepted into the "elitist" group, of the rulers of the largest empires in the realm of PE. There are bigger organizations, but they have the largest places ruled by a single person.**

 **Note: all the names with numbers (except Bunnyluv16) have the numbers read separately, for example Gibkids one-two-three, not Gibkids one-hundred twenty-three.**

 **I own all of the OCs and places, but anything you recognize from Minecraft or a Minecraft mod I don't own.**

* * *

"Thanks for inviting me to the Emerald House, Horseluv!" Gibkids123 exclaimed. She smoothed her auburn hair and ninja suit hurriedly, and her emerald eyes glowed with excitement. After all this time, she had finally been invited to a private party with Horseluv386, the ruler of the Emerald Empire, and PandaGal5046, the ruler of the Amethyst Empire. Two months ago, she wouldn't have dreamed to even be in the same room as them. Now, after her many efforts to keep the five largest empires of PE peaceful and safe, she had been honored by the empress of the Emerald Empire both in and out of court. Her official reward was becoming a high-ranking adviser to the rulers. The unofficial reward was being invited to a private party, where Horseluv and PandaGal could let down their masks and be their true selves, if only for a little while.

In front of Gibkids was the Emerald House, Horseluv's private residence. True to its name, the whole structure was made out of the green stone, with a golden roof, diamond foundation, and a quartz deck, which the two girls were standing on now.

"Oh, it's nothing after those advanced weapons you gave us," Horseluv said modestly. Gibkids nodded, remembering how she had given each of the rulers of the five empires armor, a sword, and an extra weapon. These weapons gave them an unprecedented advantage in combat.

"Anyway, the fun hasn't even started yet," continued Horseluv. "PandaGal will be here any minute, and when she does… you will be surprised."

"Honestly, I'm already surprised how you are outside of court," Gibkids said tentatively, hoping not to offend the ruler of the largest of the empires. Horseluv, happily, understood this sentiment, and simply laughed. Instead of a fancy robe of state, she wore black leggings and a black top, with green armbands and a golden belt. Her long, golden-blond hair, instead of being bound up in an elaborate braid, hung halfway down Horseluv's back. The ruler's face was free of makeup, and her sapphire-blue eyes sparkled without any cosmetic aid.

Just as Horseluv was about to answer, they heard a _ding_ , coming from a nearby elevator that led to an extensive rail system high in the clouds. The doors of the lift parted, and PandaGal5046 came out. This, however, was a PandaGal that Gibkids had never seen before. Her chocolate-brown hair was in a messy bun, and she wore none of the makeup she was so fond of. The funniest part of this, however, was her outfit. She wore blue overalls, which partially covered an orange-and-pink checkered shirt. Black, well-shined boots reached halfway up her calves. To top it all off (literally), she wore a brown hat with a pink hatband, which somehow only made the outfit more ridiculous.

While PandaGal was still out of earshot, Horseluv whispered, "Don't judge her fashion sense out loud. I have no idea why she thinks that this is a decent outfit to wear for a party, and I don't want to ask. You do _not_ want to see her mad. Also, when she starts talking, don't judge her words. She makes up a lot of them, or hears them from her friend squad."

Gibkids nodded, keeping her opinions to herself. PandaGal, meanwhile, had come up to them. "Sup, Horseluv! Sup, Gibkids! This is going to be the best night ever! PAR-TEY!" she yelled.

'No kidding,' thought Gibkids to herself, 'she is definitely different now than in court.'

Horseluv smiled, looking a little embarrassed at her friend's antics. "Hey, PandaGal. How's that prank war with LeopardCool54 coming along?"

PandaGal looked… mischievous, to say the least. "When I execute my next move, he'll be blown out of the water! Like, literally. I'm thinking of taking a page out of your book, Horseluv. A fiery TNT cannon is always the way to go!"

Horseluv laughed nervously. "I had just learned how to build a TNT cannon, and I only wanted to blow up that pathetic house of mine. I didn't plan for it to go straight past and ram into LeopardCool's house!"

"Man, he was mad!" remembered PandaGal. "Teaches him not to build elaborate things out of wool! That was what drove him to rebuild not only the house, but his empire!" She seemed ready to launch into a building-your-all-powerful-empire montage, but Horseluv cut her off.

"Gibkids, did you think the Emerald House was impressive from the outside?" asked Horseluv, drawing near the double doors that served as the main entrance to the structure. "Well wait until you see…" She threw the doors open. "...the inside?"

Instead of seeing the interior of Horseluv's beloved Emerald House, the three were met with crafting tables, right in front of the door. Horseluv spluttered in anger before punching one out of existence. Behind it was yet another crafting table. Evidently, all of the empty space in the huge house was filled with crafting tables.

Before anyone could speak, a loud _CRUNCH_ was heard in the woods surrounding the house.

"That must be whoever did this, no one is allowed around here!" yelled PandaGal as she ran to the edge of the porch. She leaned out over the fence. "Hello, anybody there?"

Suddenly, a loud _SHING_ was heard. For an instant, an enchanted diamond sword could be seen through PandaGal's body. Then, with a loud _POP_ , she despawned, leaving her items in a small pile. The culprit laughed in triumph. Gibkids pulled out her bow and nocked an arrow, but the intruder, knowing he had lost the element of surprise, dashed away into the trees before she could accurately aim. Sighing, Gibkids slung her bow over her shoulder and slipped the arrow back into her quiver. "Do you know who that was?" she quietly asked Horseluv.

Horseluv was steaming in anger. "That was Jon4541!" Gibkids jolted at the familiar name - the ruler of GP, the smallest empire, was a good friend of all the rulers, especially PandaGal. "He's had it in for PandaGal ever since she defeated him in that dueling tournament two weeks ago!" Horseluv continued as Gibkids grabbed all of PandaGal's supplies. "It's one thing to have a little grudge, it's another to deface a house and make an unprovoked kill! Let's get him!"

Before Horseluv could move, Gibkids stopped her. "If you do that, you'll be playing right into Jon's hands. He's expecting you to get fired up and attack, at which point he could activate a trap. PandaGal isn't the only one he's mad at." Horseluv nodded, remembering how they, along with Bunnyluv16 and LeopardCool54, had bet on PandaGal winning the dueling tournament, and how they had gotten a large profit.

"What should we do then?" asked Horseluv.

"We need to wait for PandaGal to respawn," replied Gibkids. "We need to plan on how we'll make our first offensive move against Jon. But we need to be prepared for more than that.

"The Crafting Wars have begun."

..::..::..::..::..::..

Late that night, Gibkids123 and Horseluv386 were gathered around a campfire, under an overhang by Seaport Village. After Jon's disappearance, they had hacked a path through the Emerald House to a secret basement entrance, hidden under yet another crafting table. Thankfully, the passage had remained undiscovered by Jon, meaning that it was easy for them to reach special vaults, reserved for the Empress and her friends. There, they grabbed their armor, their swords, and their special weapons, as well as PandaGal's extra gear and some food. Now, after closing up the passageway behind them, they were waiting in this spot. Horseluv revealed that she had determined a secret location with each of the rulers as a meeting place, in case anyone's realm had been compromised. Each ruler had been told a different location, solely so that if one of their friends betrayed them, there was no place that the betrayer knew was a foolproof location to find everyone. This location was where PandaGal was supposed to meet them. This policy confused Gibkids.

"So none of the other rulers know that this is a potential meeting place for you and PandaGal?" asked the ninja.

Horseluv confirmed this thought.

"Why do you feel like you can't trust the other kingdom's leaders?" asked Gibkids. To her, someone who you couldn't trust didn't deserve to be a friend.

Horseluv, for her part, didn't doubt that the other rulers were her friends, or that she could trust them. "It's just… all of the rulers, including me, have flaws. They could be exploited by enemies to be used against us. Jon, as you can see, holds grudges. Bunnyluv is always loud, and has no idea what the word 'secret' means. LeopardCool can never see the big picture, and he can't figure out a plan unless it's laid out in front of him. PandaGal will trust anyone with all of her secrets, no questions asked."

"And you?" asked Gibkids tentatively.

"I don't see anyone or anything as perfect," Horseluv replied without a hint of sarcasm. "I can never seem to trust people. I think no secret can be safe with something that is flawed. I don't indulge myself with my friends, I don't open up to them. I lock my secrets and pain in my brain, where no one can reach them or lift them off.

"Plus, I have a horrible singing voice," she joked, to lighten the mood. Gibkids laughed obligingly, but she knew that Horseluv, aside from being horribly paranoid, was right. No one was perfect. Through life, Horseluv had learned that, probably the hard way. She shook off the feelings as light from a torch streamed through the cave, followed by PandaGal's face.

"Guys?" she called out. "Hey, I'm back! Like, that's self-explanatory, but still! I was super stealthy and stuff, so I don't think Jon saw me, but he's patrolling the Emerald House and waiting for you to come back."

Horseluv scoffed at this. "Such an idiot. Doesn't he realize that I would expect that?" Gibkids agreed with this sentiment, as Horseluv was skilled in visualizing situations and outcomes. "Anyway, here's your sword, your armor, and some potions I snagged for you. I have a plan to get back at Jon.

"PandaGal, you'll go out there and distract him. Use potions, fireworks, narwhal songs, whatever you need, but don't injure him. Lead him away from the Housing District, preferably towards Villager Central. Gibkids, you and I will sneak through the Housing District to Jon's house, and fill it up with crafting tables and furnaces. We escape and find somewhere to hide before he blows up from anger."

"Is that really the best idea?" asked Gibkids. She did not want Horseluv to be mad at her, but wouldn't Jon expect them to counterattack, and be prepared for it? "Wouldn't it be better to garner support from the other citizens of the Emerald and Amethyst empires?"

"Is this plan thought out?" asked Horseluv. "No. Am I childishly bent on getting revenge? Yes. Is Jon going to fall for our trick? Probably not. He's seriously on a whole other level of stupid. All he does all day is melt his brain playing video games. If you don't believe it, consider the fact that he thought provoking the most powerful empress in PE was a good idea. Plus, we don't have time to garner support. We have an opportunity to get back at Jon. Let's take it."

Gibkids privately thought that Horseluv was underestimating Jon, and that she was letting her emotions cloud her better judgement. Still, she could not argue with Horseluv's reasoning that it would take too long to rally citizens. Jon had attacked the most powerful rulers of the realm on a personal level, so they were apparently getting back at him on a personal level. "Sometimes, I wonder if we're really children under all of our experience and knowledge," she muttered.

Finally, the trio started to prepare for the raid. Horseluv slid into her gleaming sapphire armor, which matched her eyes and was stronger than even diamond. Like all of the rulers and Gibkids, her armor covered her feet, her torso, her upper arms, and her head. She hooked several canisters of high-power dynamite to her belt, and polished her emerald sword. PandaGal likewise put on her pink tourmaline armor, which was as clear as glass with glittering pink edges. She prepared several potions, stuffing them into her overalls. These potions were mysterious, and each had a different purpose, so no one was ever sure what the troller would do next with them. The ruler of the Amethyst Empire held out her self-proclaimed amethyst sword-knife-wand-thing. Gibkids, although the original owner of all of the ruler's specialized gear, had no idea what the enchantment on that thing was, only that it was one-of-a-kind and especially powerful. The ninja herself wore tiger's-eye armor, which was similar to PandaGal's armor except that the border was colored gold instead of pink. She wielded a specialized bow, made of a birch limb and cave-spider string, as well as a bedrock sword she had found long ago, in a place that she had almost forgotten…

Anyway, the three heroes were geared up and ready to execute their plan. At a silent hand signal from Horseluv, PandaGal started running towards the trees ringing the Emerald House, which was where Jon was hidden. She hurled a potion up into the air, where it released a bright pink light. She next threw down several fireworks, which exploded in huge, multi-colored bursts. Jon's head peeked out of one of the trees, which was just what PandaGal was waiting for.

"DANG, HOMIE!" the empress of the Amethyst Empire taunted. "You thought you could kill me? Whelp, you're an idiot, then! Bet you can't catch me twice!" She took off running, throwing glowing potions at Jon every few steps. Grumbling, Jon sprinted after her.

"It's all going according to plan!" exclaimed Horseluv quietly. "Objective: Grief Jon's House. Start in T minus 5, 4, 3, 2… 1."

She and Gibkids took off, running past the Emerald House, the Pandicorn HQ (PandaGal's personal house in the Emerald Empire), and several houses for LeopardCool54, Bunnyluv16, and visiting heads of state. Finally, they reached Jon's house, an impressive cube of diamond and quartz pillars. Horseluv handed Gibkids a stack of furnaces, and the two got to work. Horseluv coated the walls of the house's interior with crafting tables, while Gibkids covered the floor and staircase with furnaces. In the end, it wasn't as impressive as Jon's prank, but it would take longer to get rid of the furnaces than the crafting tables, annoying the griefer for longer.

"Mission success! Report back to Emerald House!" whispered Horseluv. "We're home clear!"

"Is that so?" drawled a voice from behind them. The duo whirled around to see Jon, in his black-iron armor, twirling his two enchanted diamond swords. "You must have miscalculated on that part, 'Luv. I wouldn't keep chasing that panda lover, not when doing so left my house undefended. As it is, I will have taken revenge on all three of you tonight! Then, maybe I'll make a distress call to the Iron Empire and the Fluffy Empire, lure them right out into the open…"

"You don't have to do this, Jon!" exclaimed Gibkids.

"I don't have to? Maybe," answered Jon. "But I _want_ to. I have every right to, after you prospered from my failure! No one will ridicule me ever again after tonight!"

"You won't get away with this!" growled Horseluv, interrupting his classic villain monologue.

"Oh," drawled the estranged ruler. "I already have."

"That's what YOU think!" shouted PandaGal from behind a nearby hill. "Pigs to the rescue!"

PandaGal came over the hill, but not alone. She was leading Horseluv and Gibkid's horses, Bellagio and Hotfoot. PandaGal herself was atop her pig, Phil something-or-other, and urging him forward with a golden carrot on a stick. Thoughtfully, PandaGal had provided the horses with armor. Gio's coppery fur and black mane-and-tail were covered by bright-green leather armor, and Hotfoot's rose-gold coat and creamy mane-and-tail were enveloped by a vivid red. PandaGal threw a ice-blue potion towards Jon, who froze in place, about one hundred meters away from the victorious panda fanatic.

"Come on, he'll only stay like that for ten seconds, max!" she cried. "On, on, on!" She swung off of Phil and aided Horseluv and Gibkids in mounting their steeds, as their heavy armor made it difficult to climb higher than pig-level. As she made sure that her friends had their weapons ready, she made to get back on Phil, only to realize that he had disappeared. She soon saw the pink form in a nearby carrot field—Jon's carrot field, right next to where the griefer himself was stuck.

"PHIL! Come back here right now!" she screeched. "I have a golden carrot for you, don't worry about Jon's carrots!" The pig ignored its owner, which gave the suddenly unfrozen Jon an opportunity. Sheathing one of his swords, Jon pulled out his special fire charges that Gibkids had gifted him. He threw the balls at Phil, and the weapons caught fire in mid-air. When the missiles hit the poor pig, he disintegrated in a _poof_ of smoke.

"NO! Phil the Seventh!" cried PandaGal. She was noticeably upset, as animals were different from people in that they could not respawn.

"Wait. Wasn't that Phil the Sixth?" asked Horseluv, confused.

"Nah, he fell off a cliff," said PandaGal dismissively. "Come on, Shadowfax!" She stuck her sword-knife-wand-thing into the ground, and it summoned PandaGal's gray horse, Shadowfax. She mounted and looked at the others worriedly. "We need to leave NOW!"

The trio galloped off, just as Jon got in firing range. He tried to keep up, but even at his fastest sprint he couldn't even attempt to match the horses' speed. Although Horseluv tried to steer the group back towards the meeting point, PandaGal soon took the lead and steered them across a wide, grassy plain. Gibkids thought that this was a good idea, as the meeting point had been a little too close for comfort in relation to Jon's house.

After about an hour had passed, and the horses had long since slowed to a canter, Horseluv turned to PandaGal. "We aren't in the Emerald Empire anymore, we're in the Amethyst Empire. Where are we going?" Her tone, although friendly on the outside, had twinges of suspicion hidden inside.

PandaGal either didn't hear this suspicion or didn't want to deal with it. "I have a secret base on the borders of the Amethyst Empire, that I use either when I can't get to my empire in one night, or when it's unsafe to be in one of my public houses."

"And this is a complete secret from every single person in the whole world because?" asked Horseluv, not bothering to hide her suspicion this time.

"I didn't know who I could trust," answered PandaGal coolly. "Isn't that exactly what you would do?"

Horseluv was silent as the trio approached a low hill. They had been passing these formations constantly, but PandaGal stopped at this one. Dismounting, she led her two friends through a seemingly normal cave. Soon, they came to a small hidden alcove, prepared as a small bank of stalls. The three untacked, brushed, and fed their tired horses, making sure they were comfortable. Then, PandaGal led them up to the other side of the hill, where she broke a seemingly random dirt block. This revealed a narrow ladder, leading down, which PandaGal hopped onto with no hesitation. The two others followed her down, soon coming into a large, airy room, with purple walls, a black ceiling with lava-lamps hanging down, and an oak wood floor. PandaGal spread her arms. "Here's the interior you wanted to see, Gibkids!"

Gibkids and Horseluv looked around in awe as they followed PandaGal to a small table. "I have some maps of the empires, as well as each empire individually," the ruler of the Amethyst Empire told them. "You can look at them, use them to make a plan to beat Jon once and for all. While you do that, though, I need to change!"

"No you DON'T!" yelled Horseluv. "We don't have time for this!"

"I'm the worst planner!" countered PandaGal. "You smart people make the plans, while I put on something that I can actually run in, and doesn't have pig slobber on it!"

Horseluv seemed prepared to further protest this, but PandaGal flounced into an adjoining room, which Gibkids saw was a bedroom. Horseluv sighed, and opened a nearby chest, pulling out some old maps. "Let's make a game plan."

* * *

 **Some things to clear up:**

 **PandaGal is not an animal abuser, her pigs are just idiots and put themselves in deadly situations.**

 **Even though Jon betrayed them, he's still their friend in a sense; once a side wins the war, they'll be back to friends. Maybe a little estranged, but the relationship will heal in time.**

 **All the OCs except for Gibkids123 are based on real people, but have other character traits that I added on to make them their own characters.**

 **Gibkids' statement that "I wonder if we're really all kids" is factually based.**

 **Horseluv386 is based on me! Just a darker version of me, really.**

 **This is part 1 of a 2-part series, the next part will be up tomorrow or Sunday. Next part will introduce Bunnyluv16 and LeopardCool54 officially, as well as reveal where I got the idea for this story from.**

 **See you soon!**

 **~Horseluv**


	2. The Crafting Wars (Part 2)

**Sorry that I haven't been updating, but problems reared their ugly heads, and I was unable to update for a while. But I'm still updating Saturday! Never mind that it's two weeks late.**

 **This begins and ends with Hamilton, please notice!**

 **I own all OCs, and I don't own anything you recognize.**

 **Please review and tell me what you think!**

* * *

"We can end this war at Jon's house, cut him off at sea," Horseluv stated a while later.

"But," countered Gibkids, "for this plan to succeed, there's someone else we need…"

"I know!" interjected PandaGal, coming in from her bedroom. "BUNNYLUV!"

"LeopardCool," Gibkids corrected driely.

"No, Bunnyluv!" PandaGal said, ready to press her point. "Bunnyluv is always ready to aid us, and she'll be a big help in this. Plus, she always wants to attack Jon. She can get back at him now."

"I don't doubt Bunnyluv's willingness to help," stated Horseluv cautiously. "I do doubt her ability to help…"

"She has ruby armor, a pink tourmaline sword, and a magical bunny wand!" exclaimed PandaGal. "Of course she can help! Now, homies, lets move on to more important things… mainly, how do I look?"

Gibkids looked at PandaGal appraisingly, taking in her new outfit for the first time. PandaGal now wore black leggings with orange-outlined pockets, white-and-orange sneakers, and an oversized black hoodie. The hoodie had embroidered flames coming up the sleeves, and the hood was edged in orange. When PandaGal turned, Gibkids could see that there was a sparkly orange panda on the back of the hoodie. PandaGal's hair was done up in a high ponytail. Overall, the outfit was well-put-together.

Horseluv voiced her opinion with, "Wow, you look a lot better without that derpy hat!"

PandaGal blushed. "It's. NOT. Derpy."

Gibkids got the two back on track. "We need to contact both Bunnyluv16 and LeopardCool54; we need all the help we can get to beat Jon. Horseluv, how are we going to do that?"

"Easy, LeopardCool set up a redstone device that, when activated, sends a signal to the desired person. I don't know if you have the system connected in here, PandaGal…"

PandaGal was already moving. "I'm not a complete fail at redstone, I was able to set up the device so that I could access it from here," she revealed. Walking over to the wall, she pushed aside a _PANDICORNS RULE_ banner to reveal a small control panel, with five miniature levers, as well as a single redstone-torch head. She pulled a lever, labeled _Bunnyluv16_ , back and forth several times.

"You know _Morse Code_?" asked Horseluv in disbelief.

"Face it, sister, there's a lot of things that you don't know about me," answered PandaGal, with more than a little exasperation. "Now, I just hope she's by her receiver…" She trailed off as the redstone-torch head began to blink on and off, in a rhythmic pattern. After a while, PandaGal jumped up and down. "She's going to come and help us! She knows where LeopardCool is, she's going to get him and bring him to Jon's house! They're going to bring the pets, so they can help us! We need to meet them there, so we're able to push Jon back."

"One problem," Gibkids said, deflating PandaGal's hopeful attitude. "We're almost 50 kilometers from the Housing District. Our horses are tired, and I don't think they're up to running back all the way. Even if they weren't tired, and galloped as fast as they could, it would take about fifty minutes to reach the location. At our distance and speed, it would be a piece of cake for Jon to find us, catch up to us, and overpower us."

"I know!" exclaimed Horseluv. "I've expanded the floating rail system over the Amethyst Empire in some places, so we can use that to access the Housing District. Then, we can run to Jon's house, where which is where he'll be if he hasn't already found us by then. We cut him off at the ocean, we ask him to surrender and get a fair punishment, we chop off his head if he refuses. We can't outright kill him; we need to humiliate him first to win the war. It's simple."

PandaGal was stunned. "When did I give you permission to build a floating rail system over my empire?"

"When did you get permission to get Gio out of his stall and bring him into danger?" asked Horseluv. "Don't question it unless you want to be left behind and miss out on all the fun. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to build stairs up to the rail, if anyone wants to come with me come now."

"Damn," whispered PandaGal.

The two silently filed out of the safe house, while Horseluv strode on ahead, stopping at a seemingly random place and starting to spiral up. Gibkids and PandaGal followed the ruler of the Emerald Empire onto the makeshift stairs as she built up and up, eventually intersecting perfectly with a tiny beam of redstone, stretching as far as the eye could see in either direction. Horseluv placed down three carts, which the Minecrafters sat in and started up. The carts accelerated quickly to a speed of 150 kilometers per hour, giving the trio hope that they would be able to face Jon in time.

..::..::..::..::..::..

"There he is," whispered Gibkids, as she looked down from the elevated rail, mindful of the fact that they were within earshot of Jon. "Next to his house."

"And the ocean," Horseluv reminded. The huge body of water was about a quarter of a kilometer from Jon's house. "We need to attract his attention, and push him back to the ocean. We can corner him there." All decent fighters in PE knew that fighting in water slowed you down drastically, and it was basically suicide to consider this option.

"There's just one problem," PandaGal stated. "How in the fluff are we supposed to get him a quarter of a kilometer away from his house without him noticing? He isn't _that_ dumb."

"He killed you," Horseluv deadpanned. "If that isn't a sign of idiocy, I don't know what is."

Gibkids, however, agreed with PandaGal's sentiment. "I understand the basis of this plan, but I'm not sure if it will work in practice. Even if Jon is an idiot, which I highly doubt, he's still the best fighter in the empires, maybe even in all of PE. He isn't an idiot either. If you use reason, you can clearly see that it took some thought to carry out his plan the way he has. He has the advantage in this situation. I'm not sure if even the three of us would be able to take him in a fight when he has all of his weapons at his disposal, let alone push him back." Now, the trio climbed out of their carts, moving towards the elevator that would take them down to ground level.

"That's why we aren't alone," Horseluv stated, answering Gibkids' earlier statement. "Bunnyluv and LeopardCool should be here soon. We can manage to push Jon back, really easily."

"Horseluv," started PandaGal, raising her voice, "you're really underestimating Jon! Even fighting five-on-one won't distract him; he has true battle reflexes. He isn't really that stupid. I know him better than you. You have to trust me."

"And what if I don't!" shouted Horseluv suddenly. "What if I don't actually trust you? What then? Are you going to work with me, or go against me?"

"Horseluv, calm down," said Gibkids calmly, unsuccessfully trying to soothe Horseluv.

"Stop hiding your emotions!" thundered Horseluv. "The only thing your secrets get you are more secrets!" Directing this comment to both of her dumbfounded friends, she screamed, "How can I trust you if YOU DON'T TRUST ME YOURSELVES?"

The elevator suddenly sent out a pleasant _ding_ through the tensioned air. The reaction to the innocent sound was anything but pleasant, however, as the thought that ran through all three of the girls was that they hadn't called the elevator up to them… someone must have been coming up to them, lured by their all-too-obvious voices.

Right on cue, the doors opened, and Jon stepped out in all of his glory. He swung his swords menacingly, and fingered the fire charges at his belt. "Did you really mean all that, PandaGal?" he asked, in a sickeningly sweet voice. "I'm truly touched that you put so much faith in my mental abilities, and I'm disappointed in Horseluv for not sharing your opinion. Well, I've found you." He sneered at Horseluv, ignoring Gibkids as she drew her sword. "Do you want to rethink your ideas of my I.Q, Little Miss Paranoid? Honestly, why do you ever put on that show of trusting anybody? They all know that it will stop one day."

Horseluv was frozen, lost without a retort as Jon twirled his swords and stepped towards her. He was blocked by Gibkids pointing her bedrock sword at his throat. "Jon4541, you are under arrest for illegal use of weapons, trespassing, and unprovoked killing," she intoned stonily. "Drop all of your weapons and hands over your head."

"Ah, Gibkids," drawled Jon, lowering his weapons and blatantly disregarding the sword pointing at him. "Still bound firmly by the law, aren't we? Shame. You can never get anywhere when you're bound by the laws all those diplomats insist on. Damn laws are useless, anyway. Disregard them, and you could get much, much further in life."

"That's not true!" exclaimed Gibkids. "All my life, I've followed the rules, and I'm happy with where I am. If you're willing to disregard the laws, you're willing to throw away logic, throw away reason, throw away who you are." She slid her sword closer, just barely touching the skin of his neck with the sharp point. "I haven't thrown any of it away. And now, who I am is telling me that my friends are more important that the law, just this once. After this, I'll be back to who I really am, while you'll be viewed as different. Untrustworthy. By following the rules, Jon, I haven't lost. I've won."

As Gibkids prepared to shove the sword forward, there was a sudden clatter. She blinked, finding that her sword had landed on the edge of the platform. Looking at Jon, Gibkids could see that his swords had been raised again, and he had caught the end of her sword between them and forced all three weapons up, twisting her sword out of her grasp. She rolled backwards under Jon's swords as he viciously swung them towards her head. As PandaGal and Horseluv drew their swords, Gibkids made to grab her bow. Horseluv stopped her.

"No. Use your elytra to glide down and warn LeopardCool and Bunnyluv about the situation when they come," she whispered to a reluctant Gibkids as PandaGal strode forward. "PandaGal and I can hold Jon off until you bring the reinforcements. Go!"

Muttering curses under her breath, Gibkids took out her golden elytra wings, unfurling them and fastening them around her neck. "Why didn't I get more of these?" she asked herself. Of course, that was because she had been being chased when she had found them, and she hadn't had the time, the means, or the motive to acquire more of the elusive elytra. She ducked as Jon's swords came a little too close for comfort, and PandaGal countered him with a potion that caused the griefer to shake uncontrollably. Taking this opportunity, Gibkids sprinted towards the edge of the platform, scooping up her sword as she launched herself into the air.

For one split second, Gibkids was falling through thin air. She instinctively started to curl in on herself, to feel more protected, but resisted the urge. Then, the golden elytra wings spread wide, and the ninja's free-fall turned into a controlled glide. She shifted her body weight slightly, and the elytra responded beautifully, As she spiraled below the platform, she heard sounds of battle. Although Horseluv and PandaGal were currently holding their own, they were being pushed to the limit. Every blow that they parried left them even more vulnerable to the next. Knowing this, Gibkids decided to buy her friends time.

"Hey, Jon! Bet you can't catch me!" Gibkids cried, leveling out her glide and drastically slowing down her descent. Up above, she saw a familiar face, surrounded by black, sneering at her.

"Famous last words," Jon yelled back at her. He pulled out several fire charges, proceeding to launch them at Gibkids between parrying the renewed attacks of Horseluv and PandaGal. Even through his distraction, Jon had amazing aim, and Gibkids struggled to avoid the deadly missiles. She knew that if he had been taking these shots in an undistracted situation, she wouldn't have survived this long. As it was, it took all her courage to stop from banking down, out of range of the fire charges. Her friends still needed her help… even if she had to risk everything.

Eventually, after about a dozen fire charges had flown past the elusive ninja, some of them mere centimeters from clipping her, Jon seemed to get bored of this sport. He turned his full attention to the battle above. Gibkids sighed in defeat, then perked up when she spotted two figures, far below. One had long, reddish-brown hair and wore ruby armor over a long, slitted pink dress. The other had short blonde hair, almost the same shade as Horseluv's, and was clad in titanium armor, over a red shirt and jeans. Even from this distance, she immediately recognized them as LeopardCool54 and Bunnyluv16, the rulers of the Iron Empire and the Fluffy Empire, respectively. She also noticed that several oddly-shaped figures stood by them; the loyal pets of the rulers, as well as Gibkids, had come to assist. Diving at yet a steeper angle, she rushed towards the two, trying desperately to forget just how much she hated landing.

A few meters above the ground, she pulled up sharply, running as soon as her feet brushed the ground. Gibkids managed to come to a complete stop without falling over and looking like a complete idiot, and she allowed herself to feel satisfaction with herself for a moment. The feeling was washed away, replaced by determination, as she furled up the wings of the elytra and turned to the pair.

"Gibkids! Thank the Bunneh you're okay!" screeched Bunnyluv. Gibkids tried to paste a smile on her face as the over-exuberant ruler tackled her in a hug. She may have considered the ruler of the Fluffy Empire an acquaintance, perhaps even a friend, but hugs were really pushing into her comfort zone. "Where's PandaGal and Horseluv?"

"Not to mention Jon," LeopardCool chimed in. "I want to show that little piece of shit just what happens when you mess with us!"

Gibkids smirked. "LeopardCool, don't let Horseluv and PandaGal hear you use that language if you value your life." She rapidly explained the situation to the pair. "We need to stop them, get Jon down here, and get him to the ocean. Come on!"

While Gibkids and Bunnyluv raced to the elevator, LeopardCool disappeared inside his house, which caused the ninja to panic for a moment. Was LeopardCool really running away? Then, she remembered that LeopardCool was an expert parkourist, and had a small roof deck that was accessible by a high-speed elevator, that LeopardCool himself had designed, using his amazing redstone skills. With that much power, LeopardCool could reach the level of the train track at a much faster pace than the girls. Gibkids calmed herself down, preparing mentally for the coming battle as the voices of the combatants became coherent.

"You won't escape the consequences of your mistakes this time, Horseluv!" cried Jon, from up above the ascending elevator.

"Can you just quit it with the damn villain monologue?" snarled Horseluv in return. "Everyone makes mistakes. The biggest one you can make is not forgiving the shortcomings of others!"

"Obey your own advice about mistakes, Horseluv, and I'll listen to it," drawled Jon. "You're going to be sorry you ever messed with me!"

"No, Jon," came LeopardCool's voice, from high above. "You're going to be sorry you ever messed with us!"

The doors of the elevator parted with the annoying _ding_ accompanying the action. The arrival of Gibkids and Bunnyluv, however, remained unnoticed by the three combatants. They were staring at LeopardCool, who smirked at Jon from the deck of his house. Suddenly, though his stance had not betrayed any thought of motion, the ruler of the Iron Empire was in motion, soaring through the air. He came crashing down with his titanium boot against Jon's raised swords, pushing the griefer back. Horseluv and PandaGal whooped and raised their swords, but Jon suddenly turned tail and swished out a water bucket. He poured it over the side, jumped over the edge, and scooped it up behind him, which seemingly left him out of harm's way, descending along with the trail of water.

He was unprepared, however, for LeopardCool to use some of his amazing pistons to build a piston elevator. The elevator lowered Jon's five opponents to the ground even before Jon. The griefer gaped at the attackers, being surprised by their sudden appearance.

"Dude, who uses water towers anymore?" taunted LeopardCool. "Piston elevators are so much cooler!"

Angry, Jon tried to launch another attack on the group, but Bunnyluv brought forth her bunny wand, given to her by Gibkids. She screeched, "Bunny POWER!" and swished the wand down through the air, striking it on the ground.

Jon was suddenly attacked by a horde of angry, flesh-eating bunnies. He was able to fight them off, but they significantly tired him out, slowing his sharp reflexes and battle-ready mind. The bunnies soon vanished, but Jon still stood, shell-shocked, in front of them.

Then, Gibkids heard a roar as the ruler's pets came to join them. Callie, Horseluv's black Lab, dashed to her mistress's side and bared her teeth at Jon. Icy, LeopardCool's polar bear, growled menacingly, while Mango, Bunnyluv's bunny, chittered in anger. Ralph the piggycorn appeared next to PandaGal and snorted defiantly. Finally, William and Kate, the Prince and Princess dragons, flew to Gibkids' side. Gibkids raised her sword and yelled to all, "ATTACK!"

The first to step forward to Jon was Horseluv. In a fury, she swung her emerald sword violently from side to side, slashing back and forth. Although Horseluv was frankly horrible at dueling, Jon was too dazed to put up much of a fight, especially when Callie was racing in and nipping him whenever she had an opening. After pushing the griefer back by about ten meters, Horseluv started to scatter canisters of dynamite. On the outside of each canister, she quickly set a blast radius and intensity. Soon, the builder had loaded the area with her weapons, and she pressed a button. The small canisters of explosives were set off, and due to their expert placement, they pushed Jon back by another twenty meters.

The next to come up was LeopardCool. As Icy engaged Jon in an all-out brawl, LeopardCool danced around the griefer, jumping around setting up pistons and parrying the occasional fire charge with his redstone sword. Finally, a large contraption had been set up in front of the furious Jon. LeopardCool smirked and touched the end of his sword to the final piston. The end of the parkourist's sword caused a redstone signal to run through the entire formation, setting off the pistons. Jon, who had just started to recover from his disorientation, was smacked head-on by the pistons, forced backward by the pistons themselves for ten meters and flying an additional thirty as a result of the force, straight into the ground.

Bunnyluv stepped forward next, Mango right beside her. Swinging her pink tourmaline sword, Bunnyluv rammed Jon's armor again and again, making him fall backwards. Mango used his sharp teeth to tear Jon's clothes and tug him towards their destination. After Jon had been pushed back about five meters, the animal lover grew bored and raised her bunny wand, ready to fire. Jon started to stumble backwards, terrified of what would happen if he stayed in range of the weapon. He managed to move thirty meters back, before coming to his senses and brandishing his swords once more.

Gibkids was ready to counter his renewed attack, William and Kate by her side. For several moments, the others simply watched as the bedrock sword clashed against the diamond pair, then both being drawn back, only to blur as they clashed once again. William and Kate breathed fire at Jon, forcing him to back up several meters. Thinking quickly, the griefer pulled out several fire charges and launched them at Gibkids, who simply pulled out her bow and shot them out of the air. Finally, she aimed an arrow at Jon, who was ready to toss another fire charge. He froze, which gave the ninja a chance to shoot an arrow directly into the weapon in his hand. The resulting explosion knocked the griefer backwards by another forty-five meters.

As Jon slowly climbed to his feet, his adversaries glanced towards where PandaGal was, waiting for her to begin her part of the fight. They were surprised, however, when they realized that she was no longer in their group. They looked around desperately, finally spotting her; but she was now over by Jon's house.

"PandaGal! Come over here now!" shouted Horseluv. "Or do you want to pass up the chance to finally beat up this little piece of shit?"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" yelled PandaGal in return. She threw a potion down to her feet, and she sprinted at an incredible speed to them. After five seconds, she had arrived at their position. She looked down at her feet dejectedly, noticing that she no longer bore the effects of the potion. "Damn, it already wore off."

"That's not the priority right now, PandaGal!" said Horseluv sharply.

"Oh, yeah," remembered PandaGal, "I still need to beat up the little piece of shit. Sorry."

The troller proceeded to engage the griefer in combat. The amethyst and diamond blades flashed as they moved at incredible speed, just as they had the night that this grudge had been founded. Ralph dove in, shooting sparks from his horn and causing general mayhem. Jon stumbled back, rubbing the glare from Phil's sparks out of his eyes, as PandaGal looked through her potions hurriedly. Finally, she threw one at Jon, who found himself levitating above the ground by several centimeters. This removal of friction allowed the griefer to sail backwards an impressive amount when PandaGal ran up to him and body-slammed him.

"The ocean is in sight!" called Gibkids. "Give it everything you've got!"

Jon barely had time to stand before Gibkids shot several arrows at him at close range. The ninja's arrows clanged against his armor in strategic spots, forcing him backwards. PandaGal smashed a potion on the ground, screaming, "ANOTHER!", as a giant hand appeared, and flicked Jon back like a pesky fly. Ralph ran straight towards Jon, aiming his horn at a specific, sensitive body part. The griefer let out a high-pitched scream and dashed away from the sharp protrusion. Horseluv rammed her emerald sword against Jon's chest, knocking out his breath, as Mango landed on Jon's face and chittered angrily. LeopardCool then used a piston to smack the disoriented Jon backwards. William and Kate each seized one of Jon's hands in their mouths, and carried him as far as they could before the griefer started waving his swords dangerously. Callie jumped up, using Jon as a springboard to knock him directly into Bunnyluv, who rammed her bunny wand into the ground without hesitation. After a few moments, Jon waded out of the mess, dazed, only to be bowled over by Icy. The griefer pushed off the polar bear, and tried to run away from the murderous group.

He was met with the ocean, stretching as far as the eye could see.

The defenders had succeeded.

The five, along with their faithful pets, ringed around Jon, forming a half-circle and cutting off all escape routes. Some, who shall not be named, started forward, intent on finishing the job, but Gibkids stopped them, remembering their agreement to give Jon a chance.

"Jon4541, you have been charged with treason against the empires, and been proven guilty. All present are witness to this judgement. You have the option to surrender to us, and we swear that you will not be harmed before a fair and just punishment is decided upon."

"Or, you can disagree and become subject to our non-existent mercy," supplied Horseluv helpfully.

Jon eyed the group warily, before laughing. To any who did not know him, the sound would appear genuine. "Oh, come on. This is personal, not political. This won't go to court. It's not like you're actually gonna kill me anyway, guys. You give me options, but there are none."

The whole group moved towards the smug griefer, raising weapons and baring teeth.

Jon whitened, trying to back up before he felt the lap of water against his boots. He looked towards the group, judging his options before he moved.

The griefer suddenly dashed forward, straight towards Gibkids. The ninja raised her sword in an instinctively defensive position, but Jon simply pushed past her. The others looked on in amazement as the griefer made a beeline for his house. All was silent.

"That little dickhead," muttered PandaGal finally.

"That little COWARD!" yelled Horseluv suddenly, as if the word was a worse curse than PandaGal's sentiment. "We beat him, we give him the choices, and he just RUNS? We need to go after him, and show him what happens when he shows such utter disrespect!"

"Oh, you don't need to bother with that, Horseluv," murmured PandaGal. "I already took care of it. Call me paranoid, but I thought Jon would pull a trick like this. As I said, I don't underestimate him."

"What did you do?" asked Horseluv, intrigued, as well as miffed at the mention of paranoia.

"Oh," pondered PandaGal teasingly, "I seem to have forgotten. All I remember is that it involved a new potion, Jon's house, and… boom?"

By now, Jon had reached his house. Panting in relief, the griefer made to enter his house, so he could plan his next move against his soon-to-be-defeated adversaries. He hurried, as he knew that his friend's miserable code of honor would prevent them from attacking him on his own turf. Once he entered his house, he would be safe

He failed to notice, however, that his windows were covered up, and the house appeared completely dark, despite all the lighting inside.

When Jon opened the door, he was met with his whole house, filled to the brim with creepers.

Damn, PandaGal knew how to play dirty.

That was Jon's last thought (for now) before the creepers detonated.

..::..::..::..::..::..

"That. Was. Awesome," Horseluv finally stated.

"I. Agree," answered Gibkids.

"Works every time!" cried PandaGal, high-fiving Bunnyluv.

"Wait, have you done this before?" exclaimed Horseluv worriedly. "Who invoked your wrath?"

The war was won. The Defenders had prevailed against Jon, and the griefer, completely and utterly humiliated by being blown up in his own house, would not make any more trouble. There was no point in defeating him further. Eventually, he might have a chance for redemption, perhaps even forgiveness.

None would forget, however, the weaknesses uncovered, the distrust brought to light, the cracks in the friendship the five had formed.

For now, they ignored all of that.

For now, they basked in the light of glory.

"Sha-BOOM goes the cannon!" yelled LeopardCool.

* * *

 **Super long author's note this time- just skip to the bottom if you don't want to read.**

 **So this whole thing, this whole plot-line I've been writing about for two whole chapters?**

 **It's based on real events.**

 **Very, very, very loosely based on real events.**

 **All the characters except for Gibkids are based on real people. Horseluv is a darker version of me, PandaGal is basically a super-over-the-top version of my sister, LeopardCool is basically my brother, Bunnyluv is based on my sister's bestie, and Jon is based on one of our (former) friends, with a lot more brains added. Our skills are based on real life too; I'm great at building, my brother's great at parkour, etc. Gibkids is based on our computer Minecraft account, and her personality is how it is because they need someone serious.**

 **The actual events in the Crafting Wars were as follows: Back in like 2014, before horses, infinite worlds, the actual Nether, and in the era of the stone-cutter, me, my sister, my brother, Jon, and Jon's brother were in the old Emerald World, in which I had a puny Emerald House with only four 4/10 floors and Jon had a diamond cube house. I walked into my house, and the door was blocked by crafting tables. Jon confessed, and I flipped out like the little kid I was and put crafting tables in his house. The most dramatic thing that happened was that we ran around one night, in our duplicated diamond armor and Steve skins, trying to kill each other. The most we did was kill my sister a couple times. Me and my sister actually did block up Jon's windows and lights and let monsters spawn in his house, but it was after he and his brother went back to their house. We blew the actual reveal of the prank, and he didn't blow up or anything.** **We were fine friends afterwards, until we crafting-table/furnaced his house on the computer as Gibkids123. Then, the American election drew us apart, so yeah.**

 **From that, I got this.**

 **Am I a genius?**

 **Or completely boring?**

 **Tell me!**

 **Next time, we continue this, with a new adventure tied to this one.**

 **~Horseluv**


	3. The Message (Part 1)

**So, the arc continues! I'm not sure how often I'll be updating after school starts Tuesday. Maybe I'll be more motivated to write? Maybe I'll be swamped by homework and not be able to write at all? Who knows?**

 **This chapter... it's just way too short. I wanted to get this out today, and I worked on it awhile, and I didn't know how to get past that last bit without cutting it off, so yeah. I'll try to update soon, I promise!**

 **Important author's note at the end!**

* * *

"Raise a glass to freedom," sang Horseluv386. Her voice, clear as a bell despite her resentment of it, drifted throughout the Emerald House, where she, PandaGal5046, LeopardCool54, and Bunnyluv16 were celebrating. They had finally established an official peace treaty with GP, Jon's empire. Now still in royal robes, they were revelling in the idea of peace.

"Something they can never take away!" continued Horseluv. Her gown was a brilliant green, with three horizontal white stripes across the front of the bodice. The dress left her shoulders bare, with sheer gold-and-green sleeves. The skirt started at Horseluv's waist, and split down the middle to reveal a lower white skirt. A tiny golden crown was nestled in her elaborately braided hair. Her expression was happy, but her eyes were guarded.

"No matter what they tell you…" chimed in PandaGal and Bunnyluv. PandaGal wore a royal purple gown, with triangular sleeves, ruby red triangles descending from the top of the bodice and ascending from the hem, and silver buttons running down the front. She wore a silver crown with a single amethyst in it. Bunnyluv wore a shining silver gown, flecked with metallic pink, with floating sleeves and a slit up the side. They were completely carefree in their joy.

"Let's have another round tonight!" exclaimed LeopardCool. He was wearing a simple scarlet jacket with bronze buttons running down one side, as well as seal brown pants, knee-high black boots, and an iron crown. He seemed bubbly and bright tonight.

"Raise a glass to the four of us," continued Horseluv, saluting the completed peace treaty. "Tomorrow there'll be more of us…"

BAM! The door slammed open, Gibkids123 bolting through. "Creepers - running everywhere - thought you should know," she gasped. The ninja bent over, wheezing heavily, still clad in the rainbow-striped dress she had worn for negotiations. Her auburn hair hung in her face, undone from its elaborate braid, and she was barefoot, black heels kicked off in a desire for speed.

"Creepers?" inquired Bunnyluv in a shaking voice.

"Yes," gasped Gibkids after another deep breath. "Hundreds of them. None have blown up yet. They're all across the empires." She paused for a moment, then continued with, "I've only seen something this abnormal once before, when a world, and all of its occupants, was about to be… erased."

As LeopardCool, Bunnyluv, and PandaGal stared in shock at Gibkids, Horseluv got up from her seat and raced to the front of the Emerald House. "We need to act NOW," she growled.

She reached a pedestal in the front of the Emerald House, where a Dragon Egg was displayed. She slammed down a button, cleverly hidden on the base of the pedestal, and stalked over to a nearby map of the Emerald Empire, which slid open to reveal a huge control panel.

"Here, use this to contact Jon," she told an astonished LeopardCool, gesturing to a device similar to the one PandaGal had used to contact Bunnyluv. He lurched over to the device, powered it on, and looked at Horseluv expectantly. She huffed and instructed, "Tell him to prepare for evacuation."

"Evacuation?" exclaimed PandaGal, but Horseluv was already moving again. The ruler of the Emerald Empire pulled down a lever, pressed several buttons in a code too fast to follow, and pressed a finger to an observer block. Another one of the many paintings swung open, this time revealing a button marked, "Emergency Evacuation: Initiate." Without hesitation, Horseluv slammed down on the button.

The others rushed to the front windows, where they could see red lights emerging from all the nearby houses; their own, in fact. Gazing across the nearby ocean to Seaport Village and the Trading Outpost, they could glimpse similar lights, and they knew it was probably the same everywhere, across every empire. Horseluv's voice blared from hidden speakers. " **Attention, citizens of the Emerald, Amethyst, Iron, Fluffy, and GP Empires. As of now, I am declaring a state of Emergency. Portals will be appearing to your approximate location at the end of this message. Please proceed through the nearest portal immediately. You will be transported to a safe location. Please do so in an orderly fashion, for your own safety.** " A portal appeared in the middle of the Housing District, white with a green center. Gibkids suspected that the portal led not only to safety, but to a different place altogether… but she opted to confront Horseluv on this later, once the danger had passed.

"Come on!" exclaimed Horseluv, startling the dumbfounded rulers. "We need to get to Star City, since the most people are there, and help evacuate everyone. I think the officials have it covered here. Grab your supplies, summon your animals, and let's go!"

As the others raced off to their houses, Horseluv pulled Gibkids aside. "How much time do we have?" asked the ruler.

"About half an hour," responded Gibkids, "but the world will continue to destabilize. More abnormal events will commence, making it harder and harder to evacuate. We need to act quickly."

Horseluv nodded. "I'll get some grooms who live in Seaport Village to evacuate all the horses, llamas, dogs, and whatnot once they're sure every person is out. I want to save as many animals as possible, but human lives are priority. Once William and Kate are out, you get Hotfoot and start riding over to Star City, horseback is faster than minecart. We'll meet you as soon as possible."

Gibkids nodded and left, racing to the royal vaults. There, she retrieved her tiger's eye armor, bedrock sword, ninja bow, and extra supplies that she had brought from her former life. She broke a golden vial on the ground, and William and Kate appeared next to her. After sending them along with her extra supplies through the portal, Gibkids ran to the barn, where she pulled out Hotfoot, hopping on without a saddle or bridle. Urging Hotfoot out of the barn and in the direction of Star City, Gibkids glanced at the sun. Five minutes had already elapsed. With any luck, she would make it to Star City with fifteen minutes to spare.

* * *

 **Horrible cutoff, I know. Just know that they will try to evacuate everyone, they will find out where Horseluv is evacuating to, what happens to PE, and Horseluv is confronted...**

 **Also, this arc currently depends on YouTuber characters. This is mostly because I don't want to have to deal with any more OCs, and I want to play around with actual, pre-developed characters.**

 **Some will consider using YouTubers as using living people, but hear me out. When I write the YouTubers in, I will be writing as the character that the YouTuber plays, not the YouTuber themselves. These characters will have just gone through events similar to the games the YouTubers have played, and act a lot like them, but they are not actually them. Got that?**

 **If you don't agree, and you don't think I should use them, just review. If you make a good case, I'll just use Story Mode characters or something.**

 **If you don't understand my points for using YouTubers, PM me and I'll try to explain.**

 **See you next chapter!**

 **~Horseluv**


End file.
